


Tipsy Berries

by LaMarwy



Series: The Ingricent Chronicles [1]
Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Ingricent, One Shot Collection, those two are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMarwy/pseuds/LaMarwy
Summary: Aurora asks Maleficent to take the defeated Ingrith with her in the Moors.
Relationships: Ingrith/Maleficent (Disney)
Series: The Ingricent Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537843
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89





	Tipsy Berries

1\. TIPSY BERRIES

The gleeful atmosphere in which the castle was bathed in hardly matched the frustration and ferment that stood in Maleficent’s soul. Watching over the ballroom from her corner as the guests danced and laughed around the newly wedded couple, the dark fae could only let the untamed stream of thoughts wander and dwell on what might come now. Surely Aurora would want that long-lasted bridge to connect the lands and peace would reign undisturbed until the end of times.

She should’ve felt happy.

The point was that Maleficent wasn’t – she was far from it. Now that Aurora was all grown up and married, off to live in her castle and rule over her kingdom, the fae’s life suddenly appeared dull and meaningless: what was she supposed to do now, that there was no evil to protect the girl from, nor an enemy to hate and fight? The other night creatures had offered to go with them, but no, her place was in the Moors. It had been her home since she had memories and there were certain things that would, luckily, never change.

Even if everyone seemed to be enjoying the celebration, there was another, however, that shared her mood: on the opposite side of the ballroom, in another shady corner, Queen Ingrith was watching everyone, looking absolutely unresponsive; perhaps her couple of hours as a goat had finally broken her bellicose spirit or simply traumatized her. The fact was, that rather than a wedding, she appeared to be witnessing a funeral, and perhaps it was a burial indeed, one of her plans of tyranny and violence. Maleficent almost felt sorry for her crashed dreams. Almost.

“Godmother?”

The dark fae jerked at the gentle touch of warm fingers on her shoulder. She looked around, slightly puzzled, and frowned when she didn’t spot Aurora dancing in the middle of the room like seconds before. How long she’d been miles away? Turning her head, she saw the familiar happy face of the princess, now queen, and her expression softened.

“Having a good time, Beastie?” She asked with a smirk, her glowing eyes dropping on the flush that, from her neck, disappeared down to the front of her dress from the too much dancing and spinning around.

The girl nodded vigorously, widening her grin even more. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“Anything, Beastie.”

Aurora got closer to the fae, leaning into her as she was about to whisper secrets in her pointy ears. Maleficent’s wings twitched in curiosity for a moment, then her wild imagination took an unpleasant detour upon matters that her sweet Aurora might’ve asked her about men and other human customs she wouldn’t know how to answer. Yet, none of her ideas was even close to what Aurora was about to say.

“I want everyone to be happy in my kingdom, you see?” She said with a grimace.

Upon feeling herself directly concerned, Maleficent cleared her throat and smiled sincerely at her. After all, despite the loss, she was indeed happy that Aurora was living her dream. “I am happy, Beastie.” She reassured.

“No,” Aurora giggled lightly. “I wasn’t talking about you.” She murmured and her eyes drifted swiftly over the room, where Ingrith stood, torturing her fingers and with her glance lost in the void.

“Oh.” Sighed Maleficent. “I see.” She nodded.

“She doesn’t understand.” Aurora explained, inhaled deeply. “If you could just take her with you in the Moors and show her all the beauty there is, and the harmony and the peace-”

“What?” The fae blinked in befuddlement, her voice reduced only to a wheeze. Ingirth in the Moors? With her? Happiness worked in strange ways on Aurora’s brain.

“Please, godmother.” Aurora pleaded. “Just try. Please?”

Maleficent stared at the girl with her mouth agape. As always, Aurora knew where to hit and how to obtain everything she desired; quite frankly who could resist those sparkly eyes and the wide smile that she gave at the end as soon as she got satisfied? The fae sighed, defeated and gave her a graceful bow of her head. “Very well, then. If that’s what the Queen commands.”

...  
  


On the morning after the last day of celebration, Maleficent was getting ready to return to the Moors with Diaval, the other creatures, and a human. The dark fae and the man-crow were accustomed to having a blond woman by their side to complete their weird trio, but never before the human under discussion hadn’t been Aurora.

After years of having the girl trotting beside her and five more of a young woman always a wing away from her, it was the strangest feeling to leave Aurora behind in her castle and going back home on her own. Would her home feel the same? Would Aurora be able to sleep in a real bed and not in a hammock, surrounded by the chants of the nymphs and the wind blowing through the trees? Would the forest sound the same to her as well? Frankly, Maleficent didn’t want to think about it right now, but she was eager to get there and trying, at least, to find some peace in the familiar surroundings.

“We could fly, mistress.” Diaval suggested as soon as they crossed the river. “Make her float and we’ll be home in no time.” He said anxiously.

She was about to agree with him, but Ingrith cleared her throat to draw attention to herself. “I don’t exactly fancy the idea.” She mumbled.

Maleficent studied her attire: richly decorated gown, heavy fabric, two or three skirts, corset and other things she didn’t even know how to name. It would be fun and certainly, serve her as a small lesson. “Then we walk.” She concluded, much to Diaval’s disappointment, and sported a delighted grin, maybe too blatantly excited then it should have been.

The first minutes were fun to walk wide strides through the protruding roots and mud, but then she realized that it was taking forever and Diaval’s relentless complaints were driving her absolutely mad.

After the third or fourth time of hearing Ingrith stumble and trip over her dress – and they’d barely passed the border where once stood the thorns wall – the dark fae stopped abruptly and threw the woman a death glare. Without saying a word, she waved her fingers.

Diaval closed his eyes and sighed in relief, yet when he didn’t feel the magic work upon him, but its distant chimes echoing somewhere near, he shot his eyes open and watched the scene, an outraged expression on his face: his mistress was using her powers of transformation on Ingrith rather than on him to give him his original, beautiful form.

The fae cocked her head to the side, admiring her work with a diverted pout curving her reddish lips. She was getting good at this.

Maleficent grinned openly, herself wondering from where she got the inspiration. Perhaps it was one of the attire of the winged female warriors from the jungle, so fierce and wild with their colorful feathers. Her mind had somehow connected them with Ingrith and turned her dress into such an outfit, perfect to live in the forest and run around – oh it would be fun to see the former queen climb trees and fording rivers.

Ingrith, however, didn’t seem to appreciate her work. Touching her bare limbs and gasping at the actual loss of her precious gown, she lifted her head and stared wide-eyed at the fae. “What have you done?” She shrieked in horror. “I look like a savage!”

Maleficent sighed and rolled slightly her eyes. That woman was no fun, no wonder why Aurora, who was the opposite, couldn’t get along with her. “Savages walk around naked.” She pointed out and flickered her fingers so that swirls of green and gold magic would start to appear around her long nails. “Would you like to try that?”

“No!” Ingrith replied instantly, narrowing her eyes in reluctant acceptance of her own defeat. “This is fine.”

“Good.” She mockingly praised with a grin.

The woman sighed heavily. She paused for a moment before moving.  
Maleficent waited for her without blinking, curios of what was currently going on inside her mind.

High stepping with her new boots, Ingrith walked toward her confidently and stopped right in front of the fae, chin tilted up to compensate the height difference. “Listen, I know you’re stuck with me against your will.” The former Queen snorted bitterly. “It’s pretty obvious that we don’t like each other, but these little games are really out of place!”

Maleficent stared. It was perhaps the first time she’d heard Ingrith speaking the truth and somehow it felt quite unpleasant that it concerned her directly and in such a negative way. Over the years, she had accepted the hatred of men, their distorted view of herself guided by fear, but Ingrith was different: she’d known her, she’d fought with her and lost and still couldn’t respect her the same way Maleficent valued her, instead. Because, despite everything, the woman had revealed herself to be a fine tactician, firm and passionate and with the fire of battle within her veins – hence revealed the mystery of the winged amazon from the jungle.

“So,” Ingrith continued, hands on hips as she was ready to take on the forest by herself. “show me a place where I can stay out of your sight and you can stay out of mine.”

Maleficent swallowed. Any other time, she would’ve accepted, gladly. Yet not this once. Perhaps the woman was right, even if with good intentions, she’d played around with her and now it was time to focus. She was on a mission, after all. “No.” She sighed evenly.

“No?” Ingirth parroted dumbly the word, blinking in confusion.

Yes, it could’ve sounded like the most brilliant idea, the best solution for both of them, but it wasn't the case. Maleficent could feel her disappointment, but couldn't do anything else but sigh again. She couldn’t accept such compromise for she’d given her word. “I promised Aurora I would take care of you.”

...  
  


And she did, for the rest of the day, introducing her to the other creatures, who looked up to her shaking in fright, and fed her with the magical fruits of the Moors, the ones Aurora loved so. They reached the ruins of the ancient castle at sunset and, exhausted, Ingrith let herself fall down on the floor rather ungraciously.

Maleficent sat near her, flickering her fingers to create a fire in the middle so that none of them would’ve suffered the chilly air of the night.

As the former Queen poked the small fire with a stick, crossed-leg on a rag that would certainly be her bed for the night, the dark fae couldn’t help her staring: meek, silent, almost defeated and with different clothes, she hardly looked like the vicious woman she’d known. Throughout the day, Ingrith had made peace with her current state and accepted the presence of her now former enemy by her side all the time.

Maleficent could’ve sworn she’d enjoyed visiting the Moors and even if she hadn’t spoken the entire time, the fae had noticed her eyes glimmer at the first sight of the water nymphs and her mouth open in awe when the flock of greywings flew above their heads. She had to admit that perhaps Aurora had been right and upon seeing the beauty that there was in the Moors, Ingirth would understand and reconsider her actions.

She spread her wings and sighed in relief at her muscles finally relaxing after the weary day. Maleficent thought of going back to her tree for the night, but somehow leaving Ingrith alone for her first night didn’t feel entirely right; after all, she was supposed to take care of her, so what if she got lost or needed something during the dark hours? One thing for sure, she wouldn’t let the woman sleep in her tree, so she was stuck with sleeping in the old castle as well.

She flickered her fingers and created a nest of soft branches and small flowers in one corner near the window, so she could still see outside, and laid herself down, cocooning her own body with her wings as she locked her glance far away on the horizon. Ingrith didn’t say anything and kept staring into the fire. Maleficent let out a single hum and watched outside and even if she couldn’t see much because of the dark, she didn’t need to: her mind remembered everything by heart.

Perhaps tomorrow she would create a small cottage with her magic, similar to the one the good pixes had raised – or tried to raise – Aurora, for Ingrith to live comfortably during her stay. She had to imagine that, for a human who had been accustomed to castles and richness all her life, it could’ve been hard to adapt to rags on the floor and a diet based on berries for every meal.

Was she going soft?  
Maleficent frowned, half angry with herself for worrying about Ingrith well-being in such way. The woman was far from innocent and still, she had something new in her that made the fae reconsider most of her beliefs. Because yes, she had complained when her family had suggested her to go in the Moors, but after a while she had just surrendered to her fate and followed the faery creatures with her head low; perhaps she really wanted to merge and keep being part of the new kingdom. Or at least, it was better for her to be willing to do so, since she had no other choice except for banishment.

Ingrith had been cornered, but her meekness seemed sincere – so far. Well, in the morning, after an earned rest, everything would certainly be clearer. Maleficent sighed, considering for a moment the idea of bidding goodnight just to let her know that she should go to sleep, but then decided to close her eyes and heave a sigh, leaving, however, her ears alert.

She carefully tried to identify all the noises Ingrith was making to guess the right moment in which she would finally lay down; the former Queen’s routine, though, didn’t seem an easy one and the dark fae wondered if it was her or the new place and future prospective playing tricks with her already agitated spirit.

She heard Ingrith fumble with her rag, murmur some complaints about the inefficiency of her new clothes and then the fire crackling after she poked on the logs once more. Then, when she finally thought she’d laid herself down to sleep, some other noise caught Maleficent’s attention. She smiled at the familiar sounds and, for a moment, she even heard Aurora’s excited laugh echoing into her ears.

“What’s that noise?” Ingrith asked in the loudest whisper she could manage, as if talking too loud during the night could summon some fanged monster that would kill everyone.

Maleficent slowly opened her eyes and the woman flinched at the sight of her glowing iris sparkle dangerously in the dark. The dark fae rejoiced a bit at the reaction, but forced herself not to play any tricks on her during the night, although it would’ve been fun to do so. Turning her head to the window once more, she indeed spotted some activity near the lake, which confirmed exactly what her own ears had heard not long before. “It’s just the wallerbogs having their weekly tournament.” She explained with an even voice.

Ingrith stared and frowned, a strange feeling of disbelieving gripping suddenly her stomach. “You have tournaments?” She wondered with surprise. During the day, she’d witnessed some imps chasing each other, little beings collecting berries from the trees and bird-like creatures flying in circles in the sky. Their entrainments had seemed incredibly dull and without the least appearance of meaning, but a weekly tournaments sounded something interesting, finally. Perhaps those savages were able to do something more constructive than just run around barefoot all day like Aurora.

Maleficent tilted her head to study the woman. Was she really showing enthusiasm and curiosity for something about the Moors, finally? She narrowed her eyes, wondering if she should’ve catch the rare instant and just indulge her by quenching her sudden curiosity, despite the late hour and their certain shared tiredness. “Would you like to see?” The fae asked, waiting for her answer without moving a single muscle.

Ingrith stared, clearly unsure of her next reply and, after a moment of confusion, she tentatively shrugged, her lips parted in a silent call for help. “Is there anything else we can do besides sleeping on the floor?”

Maleficent blinked in confusion, she herself unsure whether for Ingrith’s almost gone bitterness or for the unexpected use of that communal pronoun. Taken aback by the situation, the dark fae almost leaped down her branches nest and landed gracefully on her feet, wings spread and ready to go.

She didn’t know why but she didn’t feel tired anymore. Perhaps she’d just assumed Ingirth was exhausted as well, physically and emotionally, but clearly she was wrong. There was a vibrant sensation running through her veins now, something she couldn’t quite identify, what she did know, was that she was eager to go to the lake and witness the tournament, just like she used to do with Aurora.

Looking down questioningly at Ingrith when the woman stood up and dusted herself off with her hands, looking around lost as she sought for the stairs, Maleficent raised her eyebrow in frustration. Really, she thought Aurora was moody, but Ingrith – Ingrith was something else; and she was supposed to be the unpredictable magical creature!

“Well?”

“_Well_ what?” Retorted Ingrith, spinning on her heels. “I thought we were going to the tournament?” She snarled, gesturing toward the half-collapsed entrance of the room that once had been the throne’s one.

“We can’t walk there in the dark.” Maleficent explained with a condescending sigh. “We’ll have to fly.”

Ingrith stared at her with her mouth agape. “I beg your pardon?”

“We’ll never arrive in time, otherwise.”

The woman stomped her feet on the ground before walking angrily back to the faery, stopping few inches before the big glassless window. “Fine.” She barked.

Maleficent secretly admired her willingness to overcome her fears for something that some would consider a futile amusement of limited time and yet, decision after decision, Ingrith was proving she was really honoring her commitment of _trying_ to enter the world of the magical folks and learn about it in order to appreciate its wonder.

The dark fae spread her wings and, wrapping the woman into a cloak of swirling magic that made her float beside her, she leaped off the window with a swift movement.

Aurora had screeched in delight during her first flight. Yes, she had carried the girl on her back and her arms were clinging to her neck so tightly that, for a moment, she feared she’d strangled her, but the happiness coming from her hearty giggles had compensated for everything else.

Ingrith wasn’t laughing but she wasn't screaming in fear either. She was just staring below, her lips apart in awe as the forest slide around them. It could’ve been her own magic of course, but Maleficent saw that glimmer of excitement in her eyes once again.

...  
  


Upon their arriving at the lake, a deadly silence descended on all the magical creatures. The nymphs grouped in a corner and stopped skating on the water surface, the trolls started to stare with a frightened expression, the mushrooms started to mumble in their chaotic tongue and balled their little fists in the air as warning and the weallerbogs, caught in the middle of a decisive fight, stopped throwing each other mud.

Maleficent stood elegantly on a small cliff, Ingrith by her side as her eyes scanned around everywhere with curiosity, but all the magical eyes were turned to the dark fae, waiting for directions. “We promised Aurora we would accept our guest among us and treat her as equal.” She reminded them and, despite their reluctance, they did remember the pact and their Queen’s will. The trolls and the guardians and all the other little beings shared perplexed glances, then one of the mushrooms removed his hat and hinted a smile. “Good.” Praised Maleficent with a grin, proud of the compassion and the forgiving nature of her kind.

Of course, the tournament wasn’t the kind Ingrith was expecting and she twitched her nose in disgust several times when a flying streak of mud would hit the ground around her, close to her feet, but not enough to touch her skin. Her disappointment, however, had transformed into a chance for her to really meet the magical beings, not as creatures to be exploited but just as living creatures with minds and souls of their own.

After a while, the chatting and the music returned to fill the air and the small leaf pixes started to bring berries and fruits for the improvised party.

Maleficent stood perched on a cliff above the lake, studying silently as Ingrith accepted gifts and flowers crown with a perplexed smile constantly plastered on her face. Though she was only inches away from her, the woman felt almost unreachable.

Because she was standing in front of the fire, her pallid skin was glowing with dancing shadows and warm light. Was she really looking at the same cruel woman that, just a few days before, had tried – and successfully – killed her? Maleficent tilted her head to study her more: poorly dressed with the clothes she’d playfully assigned and her hair down, she didn’t even look like her old self.

And then, surrounded by the creatures of the Moors, the fae felt the smallest sparkle of warmth burning in her chest for the familiar scenario. It was like looking at – _no_. Ingrith was the opposite of Aurora but, somehow, equally fascinating.

By the time the last nymph had paid her peace offer and the woman had gladly accepted, Maleficent found herself smiling, the muscles on her cheeks almost sore but, what was even worse, was that Ingrith had turned to her with a half hidden-smirk, clearly proud of herself for having earned the faith of those she threatened once, and for a moment, it looked like they’d been smiling to each other for whatever reason.

Maleficent flinched, her wings ruffling around her for the shortest second, and cleared her throat, suddenly feeling embarrassed. There were too many unacquainted things happening that evening, too many unresolved riddles and questions to ask and the fae wasn’t sure she was liking the situation. But it would be a cowardly behavior to just escape and she certainly did not promise to help Aurora to run away at the first difficulty; after all, her Beastie had chosen her because she was relentless and stubborn and, to be honest, the only one who could comprehend and stand up to someone like Ingrith.

The former queen mirrored her action and, probably to escape her own embarrassment, she began to inspect the content of the several bowls that were now laying by her feet.

Maleficent watched her closely with the corner of her eye. Knowing Aurora, she had probably ranted about the tastiness of those things, promising to bring something to the castle to delight their mouths, so it was only natural that Ingrith was now deciding upon which berry or fruit would be her first.

The dark fae smirked as her fingers hovered on the mountain berries, then on the honey flowers, and, finally, on the last bowl, which was bearing round beans of a deep blue that in front of the fire, seemed to glow with a reddish halo. Tipsy berries. Out of all the things they’d brought her, Ingrith had chosen those.

She couldn’t help but smile at the memory that led Aurora to name those strange fruits. It had been something they’d laughed about, after, but those couple of days had been awful, absolutely tremendous – once she’d also tried to jump off a cliff and fly and she’d caught her barely in time. She wished _not_ to repeat the experience.

“Go easy with those berries,” She warned with a flat voice, her stoic glance still locked somewhere in front of her. “they tend to have a strange effects on humans, we noticed: last time Aurora tried ten of them in a row she giggled and spoke nonsense for almost two days.”

Ingrith turned to her and, pushing a lock of curly hair behind her ear, a gestures that, for some reason, didn't go unnoticed, she smirked again with an unexpected, playful expression. “Are you worried about me?” She teased. Her voice however, didn’t bear any trace of bitterness.

Maleficent straightened her back, her glowing eyes wide with confusion. Did she really give that impression? That she was worried about her well-being? Well, it was natural, since Ingrith was under her cares, but that woman had managed to made it sound like something that shouldn’t had bothered her much. Her wings stiffened and, without her even noticing, they moved closer to her body in a sort of protective device. “No.” She mumbled. “I don’t want you to cause troubles.” She specified, which was partly true.

“Don’t fret, Maleficent.” The woman reassured and the fae stared, clueless, upon hearing her own name coming out so strange from her lips. Knotgrass, Flittle and Thistlewit used to call her that, and Philip, and Aurora when she was particularly mad at her. Ingrith had managed to make it sound different. Or perhaps she was just tired and imagining things. “I can handle my wine.”

Ingrith, much to her surprise, was revealing herself completely lacking of any malice, but perhaps seeking for true diversion, moved by a genuine will to know as much as she could. Perhaps she was only eager to prove herself changed so she could return to the castle and live the rest of her life comfortably, but whatever was her reason, the fae was glad she was trying.

In the name of which she thought it could be a reward, then, Maleficent let her eat her berries in peace and watched, in silence, as she plopped one after the other in her mouth, making her own lips glistening with dense juice. She knew how much the Moors’ fruits could be addicting to humans – Aurora used to suckle honey flowers all the time as a toddler – but decided to trust the woman’s good sense. A mistake.

After a couple of minutes in which she’d gotten lost with the final round of the mud-throwing competition, she felt a conspicuous weight drop dead upon her right shoulder.

Blinking in confusion as her wings twitched behind her for the sudden movement, Maleficent very slowly turned her head to see exactly what she’d feared: Ingrith ungraciously collapsed on top of her, eyes closed, a dreamy smile on her mouth and an empty bowl in her lap.

For a moment she stared clueless, swallowing the lump of uneasiness in her throat. Was she supposed to wake her? Or just carry her back to the castle as she was? She thought about the possibility of calling her or smack some sense into her, but then saying her name felt like an oddly private thing to do.

Pushing her slightly away with all the intentions of calling it a night, Maleficent hardly registered her stir, too focused on the hundreds of little, magical eyes that were now locked on her.

“You are beautiful.” Slurred Ingrith all of a sudden, her intoxicated pupils dilated and staring right at her. She paused and frowned, studying the faery face for a while.

Maleficent swallowed, her mouth agape. Somehow, after consuming those berries, humans went out with praises on her sharp cheekbones or glowing eyes – the same things Aurora said. The fae grimaced and threw her an unimpressed glare. “And you’re drunk.” She concluded bitterly, though her voice betrayed her and faltered a little. She once again cleared her throat and gripped Ingrith by her arm, pulling her to her feet effortlessly. “Come on.” She urged. “It’ll be better in the morning.”

Ingrith struggled to free herself but soon gave up, surely realizing it would’ve been impossible to fight her inhuman strength. “In the morning I'll be sober, but you’ll still be beautiful.” She concluded with a slightly slurred voice.

Maleficent shook her head. She was persistent. During her inebriation, Aurora had never insisted nor repeated the same thing twice.

The fae struggled to keep the diverted giggle to herself. Then, just when she was about to carry her sleeping body by magic back to the castle, her eyes dropped and she blinked in confusion, praying that her strained brain was just playing tricks with her. What was she supposed to do now? What was the meaning of this?

Ingrith had switched the bowls and just ate regular blackcurrant.

The tipsy berries were entirely untouched.

**Author's Note:**

> The Dreamers, 2003:  
"Oui, je suis ivre. Et tu es belle. Et demain matin, je serai sobre mais vous serez toujours belle."


End file.
